DESCRIPTION: (Applicant?s Description) San Diego State University (SDSU) and the University of California at San Diego (UCSD) share a long history of collaboration. Faculty from SDSU and UCSD have long worked together to: conduct research; develop joint doctoral programs; provide continuing education to a range of professionals residing in the San Diego area; and implement outreach programs designed to enhance the well-being of the diverse community in San Diego. Currently there exists only limited infrastructure to support these types of collaborative efforts. Consistent with the overall goals of the NCI and the ORMH, the specific aims of the "Collaborative Planning of the SDSU/UCSD Cancer Partnership" are to: 1) advance the body of knowledge in cancer research that is relevant tomedically underserved, ethnic communities; 2) educate and train promising minority scientists in cancer research; and 3) increase the number of faculty, scientists, and students engaged in culturally relevant cancer research and community outreach and education. To achieve these objectives, co-leaders from SDSU and the UCSD Cancer Center have already convened a Local Advisory Committee (LAC) that has been actively involved in establishing the priorities for the collaborative planning of the partnership; this LAC will continue to meet on a regular, frequent basis to provide direction and local guidance throughout the fiveyear planning process. Three pilot projects and one Resource relevant to the priority areas have been approved for funding by the LAC and are included in this proposal; procedures are in place to allocate development funds in subsequent years. The administrative core, under the direction of the coleaders, will collect information, and provide reports to document the planning process and its outcomes. An external Program Steering Committee with expertise in cancer research, minorities, and inter-institutional collaborations will evaluate progress and provide recommendations for a successful completion of the collaborative planning goals.